orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
The Animals
"The Animals" 'is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the fifty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 17, 2016. Synopsis Alliances shift among the prison "families" as Piscatella and his guards crack down. Poussey, Judy and Alex prefer to look ahead to the future. Plot Alex and Piper are back together, though what that truly means or how long it will last is anyone’s guess. They’re going to try and mind their own business from now on and stay out of trouble. Meanwhile, Poussey and Brooke are starting to plan their lives together for when they get out of prison. Poussey even asks Judy about getting a job in a kitchen after she’s released and Judy’s happy to connect her and get her started somewhere. Sofia is back from the SHU, though not quite herself. Mendoza helps her reclaim her salon from the drug dealers and brushes her wig for her. It won’t be an easy adjustment for Sofia, though. Bayley tells Caputo about Piscatella’s interrogations and how the guards were forcing inmates to fight. The hatred for Piscatella and the universal desire to see him leave unites the inmates, who decide they will stage a protest until Piscatella resigns. Caputo attempts to suspend the guard — Humphrey — who instigated the fighting. He’s also the gem of a man who forced Maritza to eat a baby mouse. But Piscatella threatens to pull the entire staff if Humphrey goes. It seems like Caputo’s powerless and he goes to Fig’s house to apologize for not being more understanding when she was in his position. Fig apologizes in return for leaving Caputo in such a position, also revealing that FCC intends to expand the prison's population again. Doggett tries to make Boo understand why she’s ready to move on from her rape. She points to the Bible, which teaches forgiveness, and reminds Boo that forgiveness is really for yourself, not for the other person. Boo relents, but decides to slap Coates in the face and remind him of what she thinks. “You are still a rapist in my book. You didn’t fuck up. You didn’t make a mistake. You’re a fucking rapist,” she says. The moment that sets everyone off, though, is when Piscatella starts targeting Red. He’s depriving her of sleep and forcing her to work when she shouldn’t be. When he pushes her onto the floor, the inmates decide they’ve had enough. Blanca stands on the table, and just like in Dead Poets Society, everyone stands on the tables, demanding Piscatella’s resignation. He calls for backup and the guards start to remove inmates. Seeing Humphrey, Crazy Eyes begins hitting everything around her and Bayley is ordered to subdue her. Poussey interferes, insisting she can calm Crazy Eyes down by talking to her, but in the confusion, Bayley tackles Poussey and ends up kneeling on her back as Crazy Eyes starts hitting him. Because of the attack, he can’t tell that Poussey is gasping for air; once Crazy Eyes is removed by the other guards, it is too late. Poussey is lifeless on the floor and Taystee screams beside her. Present N/A Flashbacks '''Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Bayley is working at a small independant ice cream shop where he hands a cute young girl an ice cream. The girl walks past his friends where they alienate the girl and she gets into her car looking disinterested. Bayley comes out the shop and tells them off explaining that they can't keep creeping every girl out. Bayley's manager comes out and calls him nearer the store and fires him explaining that he's given away $30 worth of free ice cream every day to cute girls and that he's been caught on the CCTV. Tom (the owner) has been struggling to keep the store open for the past few years and that he can barely make ends meet as it is without having $30 loss each day. His managers informs him he'll keep his weeks pay, Bayley retorts to this saying he didn't know there were camers which pisses his manager off even more. He mutters sorry under his breath as he returns to his friends and says pregaming starts early before they head to the water tower. Later that day Bayley is sat in the back of his friend's pick up truck still in uniform and is pelting eggs at (assumed) his old managers house. They hear a car come round the corner and the truck quickly accelerates off, they keep throwing eggs at various things. As they drive past Litchfield prison a group of ladies are raking in the leaves from the front, Bayley throws an egg towards Frieda which hits her sending her into a fit of rage screaming at the passing truck. CO Donaldson taps her and reminds her to get back to raking the leaves. Bayley's laughter dies off and looks remoseful as he realises what he's done. Bayley reluctantly climbs up a large water tower with his friends. It is more evident that he's the shy timid one of the group. Once they're all up they point out the prison looks a lot like their school, they drink beer and smoke weed. Bayley initially says no then is peer pressured into it. Dillon remarks that one of the inmates (Frieda) cut her husband's dick off. A few seconds later, several police officers arrive and arrest them. In the police station holding cells, Bayley and Dillon start panicking about being imprisoned. The on duty officers claims they were using prostitutes and heroin too and to expect a lengthy jail time which is a bit like therapy but with more sodomy. The boys deny this but the officers leave and tell them to explain it to a judge leaving Bayley panicking even more. The officers quickly return and let them out (it is assumed they didn't get a criminal record). Memorable Quotes Galleries Present N/A Flashbacks N/A Music N/A Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes